


Insomnia

by 32timeparadox23



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Laurence is a workaholic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32timeparadox23/pseuds/32timeparadox23
Summary: Ludwig wakes up in the middle of the night and finds his lover isn't where he expected him to be.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one shot at 3 am while i had insomnia, it sat for like 3 weeks before i finally edited it last night, and now here it is

With a sleepy murmur, a barely-awake Ludwig rolled over, reaching out for Laurence, only to find nothing immediately beside him. He reached out his hand, feeling blindly across the sheets, only to find them cool and unoccupied. Finally opening his eyes, he found that the room was a bit brighter than it ought to have been at just past three in the morning. Flickering candlelight danced across the walls and cast long, strange shadows throughout the room. Mixing with the moonlight filtering in through the windows, it created an oddly serene contrast of blue and orange.

And with his eyes now open, Ludwig saw that he was indeed the only one in the bed.

The hunter's gaze traveled across the darkened room, skimming over the dresser, the door, and the paintings on the walls to land on the desk, which currently had a dark-haired figure sitting hunched over it and working by candlelight.

Laurence.

"You'll ruin your eyesight doing that," Ludwig chided him, only half-seriously. The vicar jumped a mile before quickly turning to look at him.

"Ludwig," he blinked rapidly, eyes wide with surprise in a manner Ludwig found a bit adorable. "Did I wake you when I rose? I'm sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"When you rose? The sheets have gone cold, love," Ludwig's tone, though addled with sleepiness, softened, "and your candles are burnt down almost halfway. I fear you've been awake far longer than you realize."

Blinking owlishly, Laurence stared at him for a moment before reaching for an object on his desk.

"By the- how is it already three fifteen? It feels like I've only just begun." With a somewhat frustrated sigh, he set the pocket watch back on the desk and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes.

Stifling a yawn, Ludwig swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, crossing the room to quickly reach his lover. Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around Laurence's shoulders and squeezed him gently.

"Dear, you need to sleep. The Healing Church can't run without you."

"There is still work to be done," Laurence protested, but exhaustion was quickly creeping into his voice, his face, his demeanor, and he leaned his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "I have yet to draft the letter to Micolash, there is still more to write on my research on the old blood, my reply to Djura is a day late as it is, I have to organize the... the-"

"It can wait," Ludwig interrupted him, carefully, so as not to light a spark of indignation in the other man, "until the morning. You'll be no good to anyone if you work yourself to death." He pressed a kiss to Laurence's temple, before leaning his head against his. "Come back to bed. Rest, while you can. And start with a clear mind in the morning."

A moment of quiet passed between them, with Laurence seeming to mull over Ludwig's advice. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright," he agreed wearily.


End file.
